Scott Dunne's Angry Mob
Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob Scott dunne's angry mob ver16 xxlg.png Theatrical release poster Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob is a 2005 American CGI/traditionally-animated comedy fantasy adventure crossover film produced by SD-129 Productions, Davis Entertainment Company and Conundrum Entertainment and distributed by Paramount Pictures in the United States, Canada, Netherlands, Spain, and Italy, and by 20th Century Fox internationally. It was directed by Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly and produced by John Davis, Bradley Thomas, Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly. It features of the voices of Owen Wilson, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Matt Damon, Kevin Michael Richardson, Wesley Singerman, Dan Castellaneta and Alec Baldwin. This film serves based on Scott Dunne video game series, but it is not connected to that series since the film had its own series. Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly. conceived Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob in 2003, which he showed it to John Davis. His first idea was to include characters from Osmosis Jones, Bananas in Pyjamas, and South Park and put them in an adventure in a imaginary world. Production of the film began in November 2004 and wrapped up in January 2005. Though primarily a traditionally animated film, Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob does incorporate computer animation, which was animated by SD-129 Productions, in some scenes. Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob premiered on January 6, 2005, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and was released in the United States on February 11, 2005. Earning $130 million at the worldwide box office, the film was a critical and commercial success. Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob won the first ever Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. The film was also nominated for five British Academy of Film and Television Arts awards, including the BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role for Chris Rock for her voice-over performance as Osmosis Jones and Morgan, and won the BAFTA Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. Plot Scott Dunne lives in a boring life at his house in The City of SD-129 with Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman. He wants to think of something, but when a message from his nemesis, Metal Scott Dunne, appeared on his computer, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Scott Dunne's Imaginary World. So Scott Dunne had to enter a portal, which Carrotman built, to the Osmosis Jones universe to see Osmosis Jones, who saw Metal Scott Dunne and her evil friends, Thrax, B3, Mr. Waternoose, Randall Boggs, Commander Lyle Rourke, Helga Sinclair, Satan, Clayton, the cast of MSD-129 Summer Camp, and Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy from Spongebob Squarepants taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the Osmosis Jones universe, the Bananas in Pyjamas universe, Atlantis universe, the South Park universe, the Tarzan universe, the Spongebob Squarepants universe, and worst of all, Scott Dunne's imaginary world. Following Scott Dunne through the portal to his workshop, Osmosis Jones meets B1, the Teddies (which were B1's minions), B2, Stan, Tigger, Eric Cartman, Kyle, and Scott Dunne created his team called "SD-129". Together, the friends go through a portal to Scott Dunne's imaginary world and must save it to defeat Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen, who are ruling Scott Dunne's world. When they arrive at an old desert at Scott Dunne's world, they suddenly got captured in cages by Metal Scott Dunne and her minions. At the MSD-129Enterprises, Metal Scott Dunne's staff cheer after she caught Scott Dunne and the friends. Later, Scott Dunne and his friends were locked up in the dungeon of MSD-129 Enterprises. Then B1's minions had an idea to trick Metal Scott Dunne by pretending to serve her, but Scott Dunne won't let them because he says that Scott Dunne is "one of the worst people we know." However, the Teddies ignored and got out of the dungeon and into the entrance hall and saw Metal Scott Dunne. One of the Teddies said that they want to "work" here. Metal Scott Dunne told them that they all have to work as janitors. Suddenly, the Teddies zapped Metal Scott Dunne with the Lipstick Taser and the friends escaped. However, Scott Dunne accidentally steps into a pool of invisible super glue and cannot get out of it. Later, Metal Scott Dunne hires a guy named Saddam Hussein to track down the friends, but the friends dress up as ninjas and hide in front of the windows, meaning that Ninh is "lying" to Metal Scott Dunne and she fired him. Then Scott Dunne, who is not wearing socks, shoes, and his glasses, returns and Osmosis Jones gave him a pair of glasses, shoes, and socks. Meanwhile in the real world, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman worries about Scott Dunne. Carrotfather gets Carrotman's PhotoReal 2000 to load a picture of Scott Dunne, but nothing happened. Carrotman said that Scott Dunne would be brave without the trio. Back at Scott Dunne's world, Scott Dunne and the friends were planning to build their own city called SD-129City, but there were cactuses and thorns anywhere, and Scott Dunne said they should get the water supply from the cactuses. However, Scott Dunne gets hurt from the cactuses and thorns, and Osmosis Jones takes prickles off Scott Dunne's back and holds hands together. Scott Dunne asked Osmosis Jones if she wants to hug him, but Osmosis Jones disagrees because they were too young. Scott Dunne would marry her if he asked Carrotman to make a clone out of him. Back at the real world, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman orders pizza and sends one of them to the portal for Scott Dunne and the pizza box fell off the sky. Scott Dunne then had an idea to build a pizza restaurant called "Pizza Hut", while Amy would say that they can watch satellite television programming with the satellite dish on their own high-definition television. However, Osmosis Jones told Scott Dunne that his pizza restaurant has the same name as "Pizza Hut" and they should call it "SD-129Pizza" instead. Later, Saddam Hussein, who was fired from MSD-129 Enterprises before, arrives to ask his questions about hating some stuff, but Scott Dunne and Saddam Hussein started to fight each other, then Saddam Hussein kicked him in the chest, and finally Osmosis Jones kicked Saddam's butt and face. Saddam Hussein gets upset when he got hurt and went back to his home in the real world to recover his face. Scott Dunne and the friends take a break for the night. The next day, the group encounter a giant ball-shaped rock. Scott Dunne, B1, the Teddies, and the others make it safely, but Osmosis Jones struggles, about to get ran over. Scott Dunne rescues her, almost got run over. When the friends almost reach the mountain, the group met Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen. However, Cleveland Brown, who lived at a cave on the mountain of Scott Dunne's imaginary world, appeared and joins Scott Dunne and the friends to chase Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen down the mountain and into the MSD-129 Enterprises building but Metal Scott Dunne traps Cleveland Brown, Scott Dunne, and the friends with her working Rube Goldberg-like mouse trap with a bigger cage, telling that Scott Dunne, Cleveland Brown, and the friends won't be arrested until Christmas Day. Disguised as a Baa Baa Sheep clone, Lulu freed Scott Dunne and the friends in their cages and lets them go to the bathroom. In the boy's bathroom, Dave pulls out a screwdriver and unscrews the boys' bathroom vent cover while Scott Dunne takes out a ladder from his backpack. Scott Dunne and his male friends members went inside the vent, and they took the female friends members to escape. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen before they battle. After the battle, the friends set up some bombs all around and inside MSD-129 Enterprises, as Thomas the Tank Engine appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the MSD-129 Enterprises building and it exploded into a million of pieces. After the building exploded, there was a glitch that occurred after the destruction of the MSD-129 Enterprises building. This glitch made the scene changed its animation style and technique from hand-drawn/traditional animation into computer-generated imagery (CGI). The friends cheered when this happened. Although the Teddies are able to foil Metal Scott Dunne's plan and destroy MSD-129 Enterprises, Scott Dunne cannot stay in his Imaginary World and is forced to confess that he had to get home for Christmas, leaving and disappointing the others who feel used by him. When Scott Dunne went to the portal to the real world to get home, he is lost in a snow. Very tired and hungry, Scott Dunne struggles to get home and ends up getting covered in snow. The next day on Christmas Day, however, Scott Dunne hears Osmosis Jones' voice and wakes up, seeing his house, and realizing he made it. When Scott Dunne went home, his father, Comic Book Guy, his girlfriend, Meghan Trainor, his stepbrother, Milhouse, and his two stepsisters, Sherri and Terri, walk over to Scott Dunne and say they were so worried about him, and so does Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman. Scott Dunne opened his Christmas presents where he got a brand new computer. Comic Book Guy puts the computer to Scott Dunne's room, and Scott Dunne enjoys it. Back in the Imaginary World, B1 confirms Osmosis Jones' suspicions when he believes that a story tells about Metal Scott Dunne, who somehow found Scott Dunne's information about hating Metal Scott Dunne and her friends on the internet with his location. Also in the story, Metal Scott Dunne hijacked the portal and plans on divorcing her band Finger Eleven she could start MSD-129 Enterprises. They also learn that the Minions had known the truth about MSD-129 Enterprises before. Upon realizing Metal Scott Dunne's story, the group is then ambushed by Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen and they took them to MSD-129Jail, which is a mixture of a normal prison and Metal Scott Dunne's live tour. Later that night in the real world, Scott Dunne prays to God that he could return to his Imaginary World, and rejoin the friends to defeat Metal Scott Dunne someday. Amy and the other Minions exit a portal and convince Scott Dunne, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman to rescue the friends. Scott Dunne wanted to ask Carrotman to make a clone out of him, but Carrotman said yes and cloned Scott Dunne with his clone-creating machine. The actual Scott Dunne left his clone "Green Bob" behind and said goodbye to his parents, as Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge and Carrotman, along with the Teddies, joined him to go through the portal to save the friends. Green Bob, Scott Dunne's clone, likes to live in the real world until college while the actual Scott Dunne returns to his own Imaginary World. Meanwhile, back in Scott Dunne's Imaginary World, Osmosis Jones woke up in a prison cell at MSD-129 Jail, only to find out that she, along with B1, B2, Tigger, Eric Cartman, Stan, Ned Flanders and Kyle are now surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Metal Scott Dunne steps on the stage to sing "Good Man" before she attempts to kill them, for good. When Scott Dunne, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Homer Simpson, Charlie Brown, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown and the teddies arrive to rescue the friends as well as Hades, Pain, Panic, Fat Tony, Legs, Louie, Rabbit, Jak, Daxter, Plankton, Victor, Dennis, Cyclops, Snake Jailbird, Musclestick 3000, and other villains, Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen arrive and surround Scott Dunne, Big Show, Carrotfather, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Homer Simpson, Charlie Brown, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown and the teddies arrive to rescue the friends as well as Hades, Pain, Panic, Fat Tony, Legs, Louie, Musclestick 3000, Rabbit, Jak, Daxter, Plankton, Victor, Dennis, Cyclops, Snake Jailbird, Musclestick 3000, and other villains, while Scott Dunne secretly ran out of MSD-129 Jail, and go through the portal to his workshop. Meanwhile, back at MSD-129 Jail, Metal Scott Dunne and her minions outnumber the friends, but Scott Dunne calls for backup and Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Bart, Lisa, Marge, Maggie, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, Diesel 10, Cleveland Brown, Peter Griffin, Meg Griffin, the cast of Father Lion League, Fry, Bender, Leela, Brian Griffin, Groundskeeper Willie, Mrs. Krabappel, Principal Skinner, Doris and Gary Chalmers arrive and interfere. As the group tried to leave, Ned Flanders is stranded and Metal Scott Dunne attempts to kill him. Scott Dunne manages to save him, so he can defeat Metal Scott Dunne, and escape with all of his friends. After that, Thomas crashes into the jail. With Scott Dunne's Imaginary World safe, MSD-129 Jail destroyed, and the innocent people, animals, creatures, and living objects out of jail free, the characters from Osmosis Jones arrive at the desert to build the Scott Dunne's new city and the police force to arrest Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen and took them back to their homes. After Metal Scott Dunne and her henchmen got arrested, Scott Dunne and the friends sang "Really Useful Engine" from Thomas & Friends to Thomas the Tank Engine, where Thomas and the friends do the vocals while Scott Dunne sings and plays with his guitar. After singing a song to Thomas, Scott Dunne waved goodbye as Thomas and his friends (including Lady and Diesel 10) headed back to their home at the Island of Sodor, and after that, Comic Book Guy arrives in the Imaginary World to take Scott Dunne back home, but he decides to stay with his best friends instead. Scott Dunne and Comic Book Guy then realize that Scott Dunne is home. After that, Scott Dunne and Meghan Trainor let out a kiss. On top of the mountain where they formed their own village, Scott Dunne and Meghan Trainor became the king and queen of Imaginary World together. The friends started celebrating as Scott Dunne, Meghan Trainor, B1, B2, Tigger, Stan and Eric Cartman sing "SD-129Song" in front of the teddies and the others, including Hades, Pain, Panic, Fat Tony, Legs, Louie, Rabbit, Jak, Daxter, Plankton, Victor, Dennis, Cyclops, Snake Jailbird, Musclestick 3000, and other villains who are all joining the friends as newcomers of the team, along with Fry, Bender and Leela. In the post-credits scene, Piglet, a scarred bonobo who holds a grudge against humans for his mistreatment, is still hidden in a tree at the graveyard and was ready to track down Piglet will be home alone after Metal Scott Dunne is gone. Animation The hand-drawn animation for most sequences were created, produced, and animated by Film Roman,Yowza! Animation, Toon Boom Animation, and Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California, and Seoul, South Korea. Some of the computer-animated scenes were handled by CGI Entertainment. Music The film's score was composed by Christopher Young, who all previously worked on Hard Rain and The Core from Paramount Pictures. Soundtrack Main article: Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob/Soundtrack Release Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob held its premiere in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 6, 2005. It screened on January 13, 2005, at the Toronto International Film Festival, in Canada. The same day, it was also theatrically released in several other countries, including France, Germany, Australia, New Zealand, Italy, Spain, Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Russia, India, Malaysia, and Singapore. It was theatrically released in the United States on February 11, 2005, and was released in the United Kingdom on March 18, 2005. The film was also released in Japan on June 4, 2005. The film was released in China on September 21, 2005. Marketing A teaser trailer of the film was released on November 5, 2004 attached to Alfie and The Incredibles, and was later attached to theatrical showings of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on November 19, 2004. The film's second trailer was released on January 14, 2005 with Elektra. A third trailer was attached to theatrical showings of Pooh’s Heffalump Movie on February 11, 2005. The following month, TV spots were also aired. Playmates Toys released action figures based on the film in January 2005, to coincide with the film's release. A video game based on the film titled Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob was also released in February 2005. Burger King produced 14 toys that were given away if anyone bought a kids' meal with adult's paid order. Nine books was released for the film: The Junior Novel, The Story Book, Get Shooted, Meet the Friends, Metal Scott Dunne's Revenge!, Big Crush, The Ultimate Guide, Scott Dunne's Grand Adventure, and The Super Duper Big Book of Fun. Home media Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob was released on DVD in both widescreen and full-screen editions on May 24, 2005 by ParamountHome Entertainment in the United States, Canada, Netherlands, Spain, and Italy, and by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in international markets., the executive producer of the film. The film's video release made more than $100 million, and eventually became the biggest selling DVD of all time with over 6.7 million sales. An extremely rare VHS of the film was also released on May 24, 2005. Reception Critical response Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob was well-received. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 84% approval rating with an average rating of 8/10 based on 83 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads, "Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob is just a great masterpiece where The Farrelly Brothers had gone it again with villains taking over the world, and this time, it's Metal Scott Dunne being a supervillain instead of an ordinary country superstar, and Scott Dunne being a hero with his team of fictional characters." On Metacritic, the film has received a weighted average score of 81 out of 100 based on 9 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Box office Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob opened in more than 4,673 movie theaters on its 2005 release, grossing $15.6 million in North America and $14 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $16.4 million. In the United States and Canada, the film grossed $14.1 million on its opening day, earning a total of $53 million for the weekend (with 25% of the gross coming from 3D screenings), finishing second at the box office behind Pooh’s Heffalump Movie. The film was released in 44 overseas markets in the month of January and February ahead of its North American release. It earned an estimated $13.7 million in its opening weekend from 4 countries on 629 screens. It added $45.4 million in its second weekend from 10 countries. It had the biggest opening day of all-time for an animated film in Indonesia and Malaysia and 20th Century Fox's biggest opening day of all-time in Indonesia. Also, it set the record for the biggest opening weekend of all-time for an animated film in Brazil ($6 million), Indonesia and Malaysia. In Australia, it opened with $3.7 million. In U.K., Ireland and Malta, the film received the widest release ever for an animated film — across 628 screens — and grossed an estimated $21.5 million. Elsewhere, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia and New Zealand all opened No. 1. The film closed on June 9, 2006, after grossing $487,701,890 domestically, along with $334,664,622 overseas, for a worldwide total of $535,414,552. Produced on a $130 million budget, the film was a huge box office smash and is the fourth highest-grossing film of 2005 behind Racing Stripes, Hide and Seek, and Elektra. See also * Scott Dunne's Angry Mob/Gallery * Scott Dunne's Angry Mob/Credits * Scott Dunne's Angry Mob/Transcript * Scott Dunne's Angry Mob/Trailer transcripts * Scott Dunne's Angry Mob (video game) Category:2005 films Category:2005 animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Twentieth Century Fox Category:SD-129 Productions Category:Davis Entertainment Company Category:Films directed by the Farrelly Brothers Category:Films scored by Christopher Young Category:Owen Wilson Category:Paul "The Giant" Wight Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Adam Copeland Category:Matt Damon Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Wesley Singerman Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Alec Baldwin Category:Scott Dunne film franchise Category:Movies based on the video game Category:Movies